


I've Got You

by janeite221b, 杰安 (janeite221b)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeite221b/pseuds/janeite221b, https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeite221b/pseuds/%E6%9D%B0%E5%AE%89
Summary: 腹黑装傻天使米x善良傲娇恶魔英The combination of a black angel and a white demon.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	1. A Trap

那双眼睛，好像在哪儿看到过。

隐身于人间的恶魔不在作恶，却在盯着一个孩子发愣。那个孩子有一头金色的短发和一双好看的蓝眼睛，亚瑟想着，他好像在哪儿见过那样的眼睛。

他在哭，迷路了的样子，手足无措的。漆黑的小弄堂，深夜十二点，这个孩子不属于这个时间这个地点，如果懂事些，哭完了就应该知道去寻求帮助，可是他没休止地哭着，哭得亚瑟心里软软的。

所谓恶魔，不过是随心所欲到极致而已，没有天使那种禁欲的条条框框，恶魔随欲望而行。只因人类过于脆弱，不能负担自身的欲望，因此向往着天堂，恶魔也因此被禁止与人类接触。所谓恶魔作恶，只是人类因负担不了自身庞大的欲望，又深深受恶魔那种随心所欲引诱，因而发愤嫉妒而造成的恶果。恶魔不过只是出于好玩，不时拨撩下人类的欲火而已。

这也解释了为什么亚瑟柯克兰想要送那个孩子回家。虽然作为一个恶魔，看了几百年人类堕落时丑恶的面孔，他偶尔更喜欢看一些可爱的事物，比如人类看不到的花园精灵，比如那个孩子回到家之后安心的笑脸和亮闪闪的蓝眼睛...不过只是偶尔而已啦，偶尔。

“你怎么啦？”

男孩抬起头，满脸的委屈一下子撞进亚瑟的眼睛里，他抽噎了两下，扑过去死死抓住亚瑟的夹克下摆。

“我想回家...”

童音软糯又无助，亚瑟轻轻抚着他的头发安抚他。

“你住在哪里呀？哥哥送你回家好不好？”

他好一会儿才劝得男孩放开他的衣服，改为牵着他的手，他的手好冰，亚瑟心疼了一下，肯定是在外面耽搁太久，又正是在风大的秋夜里。对照着男孩书包上标牌写的地址，亚瑟牵着他走了好久，如果用飞的会快很多，可是他恶魔的形态怕是会吓到孩子，而且更容易引起那些多管闲事的天使的注意。男孩在路上一言不发，只是仅仅攥着亚瑟的手，害怕放开的样子。等到他们来到郊外的一栋小别墅门前，亚瑟的手指已经有些麻木了。别墅的门廊亮着灯，亚瑟蹲下来问那个孩子。

“你住在这里吗？”

男孩点了点头，但是没有说话，他还是攥着亚瑟的手不放，拉着他走上门廊的台阶。亚瑟心里有些讶异，但还是跟随着他的脚步，在自己的第二只脚踏上台阶时，才反应过来不对劲的地方。

有孩子走失了的家不会那么平静，也不会那么悄无声息仿佛没有人在的样子；这个地方离城市很远，而他也不记得这里什么时候有过这么一栋别墅；房子的玻璃亮得太反常，一切都干净得那么彻底，简直像是天上那群洁癖才会有的作风；还有那个孩子的眼睛，他确实在哪里见过。

可是太晚了。

他的人类伪装在封印启动的时候就被剥蚀得一干二净，暴露的黑色翅膀在背后无力地拍打着，头发的金色褪去，取而代之的是暗沉的红色，黑色的犄角显现出来，只有他的眼睛还保持着原来的样子，绿得动人，可是突如其来的目障却阻挡了他的所有视线。亚瑟想要伸手扯开挡住眼睛的阻碍，却听到了一阵金属清脆的碰撞声，他的手脚都被链条束缚住，就在那一瞬。

如此周全而做作的布局，用脚趾头想想都知道是什么人的杰作。

“我没听说天使原来也可以骗人的，”亚瑟的嘴角扬起，丝毫不在意自己处境的样子，声音与刚才安慰孩子的时候截然不同，张扬傲慢，确实是个恶魔的口吻，“原来还不是和恶魔一样的德行，喜欢撒谎。”

没有人回答他。

“所以把我引诱到这么一个结界里，破了我的伪装术，变成一个孩子利用一个恶魔难得的善心，到底是为了什么？”

一阵孩子的轻笑声。亚瑟的眉头紧了紧。

“有什么事就当面说，为什么要给我蒙上这么碍事的东西。”

这次他的话有了答复。

“这是为你好呀。”充满元气，天真烂漫的童音，却有着孩子不可能有的刻意，“如果你直接看到我化成天使的过程，是会瞎的呦。”

这句话是真的。亚瑟虽然看不见，仍旧感受到了那股强大的能量突然袭来，如果自己的眼睛看得见，必然会受伤的。可是如果只是一般的天使应该不至于这样，除非...... 

这下可能有些棘手了，亚瑟暗暗想道，本来以为这些简单的结界并不能奈何自己几分的，可是现在...

“大天使阿尔弗雷德。”

“而且我舍不得这么漂亮的眼睛受伤。”阿尔弗雷德接着自己刚才的话继续讲着，丝毫没有在意亚瑟突然警觉起来的语气，“我还想看看你哭的样子。”

这算什么？亚瑟还没反应过来，耳边突然传来阿尔弗雷德烫人的气息和低沉的耳语。亚瑟本能地偏过头去躲，可是下巴被钳制住，动弹不得。

“我想看那片祖母绿溢出泪水的样子，想看它们绿色空洞无神的样子，想看你的眼睛躲避的样子，告饶的样子，绝望的样子，极乐的样子，拼～命恳求着我的样子呀。”

不等舌尖拂过耳廓，亚瑟的耳朵已经因为这些话语而变得通红，而舌苔粗糙的触感引起的颤抖更是勾来了一声轻笑。亚瑟暗叫不好，虽然自己隐藏了那么久，但是可能还是被那群天使发现了吧。该死。

“所以你费尽心机只是为了证明我是个淫魔吗？无聊。”恢复了冷漠的口吻，亚瑟扭头甩开阿尔弗雷德的手。

“最让天使头疼的恶魔原来屈从的是最普通不过的淫欲，怎么说都很好笑不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德绕回了他的前面，“本来还以为会是什么难弄的角色呢。比如权利，金钱，贪婪之类的。”

“那还真是不好意思了啊，”亚瑟轻蔑地笑笑，“最廉价的淫魔也可以作恶人间几百年而从未被天使抓到过一次，也不知是我太强了还是你们太无能。”

“但是我现在抓到你了。”口吻丝毫不是胜利的样子，反而有些压抑，“I’ve got you.”

“又如何？”亚瑟不屑地扭头冲着阿尔弗雷德声音的方向，“正因为你们是天使，所以诱骗恶魔上钩这种事恰恰是你们戒律不能容忍的，你们伟大的神要是发觉了…”

他突然噤声。

“你也发觉了？”阿尔弗雷德不急不缓的语调简直要在他心里挠出血来，“这个结界之所以强大，是因为它不但束缚了你的魔力，而且屏蔽了一切视线，恶魔的视线，天使的视线，神的视线。”

他又绕回了亚瑟背后，弹弄着他早已耷拉下来没有知觉的翅膀。

“虽然是以我的神之力作为捆绑的代价，不过这很值得。

“在这里，我不是大天使，就只是阿尔弗雷德而已。

“戒律不存在，神不存在，在这个空间就只有你我。

“淫魔亚瑟，和爱着亚瑟几百年的阿尔弗雷德而已。”


	2. A Trial

眼睛被蒙上的糟糕之处并不是在于看不见，而是在于视觉被剥夺之后其他感官变得异常敏感，对于淫魔来说尤甚。亚瑟不可能不知道这一点。这是他的拿手好戏之一，蒙上猎物的眼睛，随后用一切方式调动他们的感官，把他们推入情欲的深渊。有时候对于特别敏感的身体，就只需要一个吻而已。

淫魔的身体，敏感吗？

亚瑟知道，在这之后阿尔弗雷德也知道了，淫魔之所以称之为淫魔，和他们对于性绝对敏感的体质貌似存在着很大的关系。

这真是一件不太愉快的事情。

阿尔弗雷德的意图其实从一开始就很明确了，而他选择从一个吻开始。亚瑟预料到了这个开头，抿紧嘴唇不让他有可乘之机，却忘记了一件最重要的事。

淫魔，以诱导人类纵欲而堕落的恶魔，以欲望为生，为欲望而支配。

在欲望面前，亚瑟其实没有选择权。

他极少为此困扰，因为他往往是主动引导的那一方。

可是这回不同。

阿尔弗雷德的指尖比他的嘴唇更先抚上亚瑟的唇，天使的指腹细腻温柔，滑过他嘴唇周围的皮肤，指尖探入他的嘴角，轻轻拨开唇瓣。阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，似乎对仍旧死死锁着的牙关无可奈何的样子，然后吻了上去。

亚瑟原本预期的是更粗暴的吻，毕竟他已经用上了锁链，而阿尔弗雷德的语调又显得非常危险。可是他的吻很轻柔，在亚瑟的唇上一点点啄着，蜻蜓点水般，小心翼翼地，有所期待地，像是圣诞早晨拆礼物的孩子，带着激动而颤抖，却担心破坏了它而放缓动作。从唇角起，沿着唇缘，再到唇峰，唇谷，唇坡。慢慢地，轻轻地，一点一点认真地吻着，吮着。要是换做是他，估计早就撬开猎物的嘴用舌头入侵了吧。可是阿尔弗雷德没有，果然还是一个循规蹈矩不经世事的天使，怕是根本没有尝过性的滋味，想要初试禁果才找的他的吧。

可是这些吻怎么越来越湿了？

管他呢。亚瑟翘起半抹嘲讽的微笑，在阿尔弗雷德下一个吻上来的瞬间反吻回去，用力按上他的嘴唇。对方一惊，马上缩回身子，打断了他标记亚瑟嘴唇的节奏。亚瑟笑意更甚，他等待着，虽然看不见阿尔弗雷德的表情，但是他知道他不会就此退缩的。

果然，停顿后的吻比之前的更有力些，而且时间更长一些，但是，啧，这还不够。

主动打开牙齿的是亚瑟，他再次吻上阿尔弗雷德，后者这次没有后退，可是显得很生涩。这对于亚瑟来说完全不是问题。只要他不逃，他就有办法抽走他所有的矜持。亚瑟的舌感知着阿尔弗雷德的唇形，探入他的口腔，喘息的热气一点点融进阿尔弗雷德的嘴里。他的舌挑逗着他的舌，摩挲着他的上颚，微痒酥麻的感觉让阿尔弗雷德不自觉颤抖着，他搅动着阿尔弗雷德迟钝的舌头，几乎是恶意地翻滚着，像是要用自己的津液覆盖它的全部。亚瑟玩够了阿尔弗雷德的舌头，又去舔舐溢出的津液，他的，还有阿尔弗雷德的。他吻去阿尔弗雷德嘴角的水渍，却意外地尝到了一丝咸味。可是他吻得正舒服，所以没有在意。

“这才叫做接吻，小处男。”亚瑟的嘴巴吻得酸酸的，最后还舔了一下自己的唇收尾，炫耀地昂起头，“你还太…”

撞进亚瑟嘴里堵住他的下半句话的是阿尔弗雷德的舌头，一同施力的还有安在亚瑟后脑的手。阿尔弗雷德吻他，但是以一种完全不同的方式，即不像先前那样小心，又不是亚瑟那样赋有技巧。有力，混乱，决绝。他吻他，舌头缠绕在一起胡乱搅动着；他吻他，喘息的间隔短得让亚瑟根本来不及压抑自己的呻吟；他吻他，牙齿侵略性地叼住亚瑟的下唇引起他吃痛又快意的吸气声；他吻他，第一次在别人嘴里留下了自己的血迹；他吻他，深深地、深深地吮吸着一切。

饶是亚瑟，也从没经历过如此长时间激烈的吻，等到阿尔弗雷德放过他的嘴，改为轻轻舔吻他的眼睛时，他已经上气不接下气，腿软得半瘫在阿尔弗雷德怀里。这根本不应该是一个天使该有的行为，他缺氧的脑袋里蹦出这么一句话，天使根本不应该撒谎，也不应该吻恶魔，更不应该怀有如此激烈的情感，简直可以称之为爱。大天使阿尔弗雷德爱上了谁，这是他唯一得出的结论。混迹人间那么久，是纯粹的欲望还是处于强烈的爱他早就可以分得清清楚楚，可是天使爱的应该是正道，是大义，是神的福泽，不可能是引向欲念的爱。

被紧紧搂在怀里，蒙着双眼，喘息着的亚瑟根本不可能看见阿尔弗雷德脸上的泪痕。他也不会知道他为什么流泪。所以当他抱着亚瑟在他耳边轻轻念着什么时，亚瑟根本没有注意听。他的注意力全被天使冰凉的指尖吸引了去，那指尖解开一颗颗扣子，自上而下划过他的胸膛，最后停在了他的小腹上，恶意地轻轻拨弄着那顶小帐篷。

“亚瑟，那只不过才一个吻而已啊。”他的另一只手揉弄着亚瑟胸前的红缨，“我还什么都没有做呢。”

“那个吻勉强给你打个8分。”亚瑟勉强让自己站稳，脚上的链子叮当作响，“所以你抓我，只是因为我是个淫魔吧。是谁让大天使甘愿冒着堕天的危险也要一试禁果啊？人类？另一个天使？别告诉我天使也会对恶魔想入非非。”

“满分10分？”

“100分！” 

“8分？”

“10分！”

“7分？”

“8分！”亚瑟没有及时住嘴，“靠！”

阿尔弗雷德的笑声好像有点好听的样子，虽然亚瑟永远不会承认，而且这个想法让他莫名不爽。

“所以下一步还要我教你吗？大天使阁下？”他挑了挑眉，膝盖暗示性向上顶弄了一下，满意地听到阿尔弗雷德的笑声止住了。如果他的目的正如他预想的那样，那么事情就清楚很多了。之前所有的话都算作是恶趣味的情趣，那么满足了他之后他就可以自由了。简单。

所以当阿尔弗雷德将他的链子松开，轻柔地抱着他放到床上时，亚瑟也没有多余的想法，只是让自己淫魔的本能主导一切。哪怕目障被摘除，他直视着阿尔弗雷德专注的眼睛时，他也没有怀疑过，他想得到的也许不仅仅是一夜欢愉而已。

“亚瑟…”

他的手握着阿尔弗雷德的手抚上自己的腰肢。

“亚瑟…”

两腿被架在他的肩上，大腿根部的玫瑰纹身被舔舐啄吻。

“亚瑟…”

黑色的翅膀沾上了白色的浊液，又在翻滚中被胡乱拭去。

“亚瑟…”

汗水与津液随着脖子仰起的曲线划下，又在剧烈震动中甩开去。

“亚瑟...”

“嘘……”

I’ve got you.


	3. A Trigger

亚瑟记起来了，在哪里看到过那双蓝眼睛。

那时他不过是个新堕入地狱的淫魔，对于在人间肆意的游戏还充满新鲜感。他喜欢看到那些脆弱的人类沉溺欲海的样子，乐衷于欣赏他们挣扎于人类的皮囊却又想享受着恶魔般淫欲的可怜样子。有的人会一蹶不振，尝过彻底放纵的滋味后，其他的一切都显得如此平淡；有的人会因为想要再次追逐那美妙的极乐感而不断寻求新的刺激，但无论什么都无法比拟他们记忆中的那种快乐，于是他们借以药或酒，只求再朦胧地触到那时的冰山一角。

亚瑟最喜欢的猎物是那些未尝禁果，只隐约知道那一个世界存在着的灵魂们，无知，懵懂，却无畏。他们从骨子里就有堕落的本能。从一开始连触摸都会感到紧张到后来完全受本能驱使的陶醉模样，他们逐渐失控的样子亚瑟百看不厌。比起已经瞟见过这种快感的人，他们更能被发掘出惊喜来，各种各样的惊喜。

比如，靠在吧台旁，那个金发蓝眼的少年。

十七八岁的年纪，一个人，装作若无其事的样子。亚麻衬衣干净整齐，刻意扯开又被拢起的领口，因紧张而绷紧的腰部，蠢蠢欲动的靴子在木地板上蹭着。他的眼睛里有亚瑟正在找的东西：好奇心。

“你一个人吗？”

他的眼睛蓝得太纯粹，一下子望进那一汪深绿中，就连亚瑟也失神了片刻。可是显然少年更加无法自持一些，他呆呆地盯着亚瑟的眼睛，无法移开目光。恶魔的眼睛本来就如同深渊，而亚瑟的深绿眸子又是如此勾魂摄魄。他满意地看到少年的没有试图退缩，眼睛里多了一丝玩味。

“太好了。”虽然少年没有答复，亚瑟还是开心地笑了起来，“自我介绍一下，我叫亚瑟，是个恶魔哦。”

他的反应比亚瑟预计的有些不一样，他往后退了一小步，可是还是没有能够移开自己的视线。他还是有些痴迷地看着亚瑟的眼睛。感知的心跳在加速，少年的锁骨在蜡烛昏暗的灯光下显得格外细腻，喉结不自然地耸动着，亚瑟一点点确认着自己的胜算，知道这一个今晚也跑不了了。

“你叫什么名字？”

“阿...阿尔弗雷德…”

“那么，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟一点点拉近他们的距离，尺度把握得很微妙，淫魔的气息搅得阿尔弗雷德有些头晕，“你有这么喜欢我的眼睛吗？”

他略惊慌地移开视线，点了点头，脸上的红晕更甚，余光仍旧小心地瞥向亚瑟。亚瑟温柔地笑了笑，抚过他的侧脸将他的目光重新带回来，声音很轻，却让阿尔弗雷德听得很清楚。

“还想多看看吗？”

亚瑟的眼睛里的不仅仅是挑逗与魅惑，还有一些模糊不清的东西，让阿尔弗雷德感到迷醉，一种未知的情绪刺痛着他的心底，压沉了他的呼吸，撺掇着他点头。他隐约感知到了危险，却发现自己爱极了这种感觉，虽然还不知道这是什么。所以当这个与自己年龄相仿，有着世界上最勾人的绿色眸子的陌生人带自己走时，他半分犹豫都不曾有。

一切都如此新鲜，一切却都如此自然。不管是压在墙上的迫不及待的吻，吮吸着的唇舌，还是势头渐盛的欲火和自己逐渐抬头的欲望。他都是第一次经历，不知为何他知道该怎么做。他僵硬又暴力地甩开所有衣物，仿佛自己的身体只要  
有一分一秒不接触到亚瑟他就会被燃烧殆尽，可亚瑟的撩火般的触摸又不停地落在他身体上，让他更急切地想得到纾解。亚瑟被吻得舒服极了，衣服半挂在身上，裸露的胸膛已经有了不少红印。他看着阿尔弗雷德急切的模样，轻笑着抚上他的欲望，阿尔弗雷德僵了僵，发出一声重重的喘息。

“你还真的是什么都不懂啊。”

舔吻上柱体，舌尖轻戳铃口，双手套弄着坚挺，来回摩擦。阿尔弗雷德的双手死死支在墙上，双眼模糊地望见跪在地上的亚瑟沙金色的头发和半裸的脊背，他什么也没法思考，只是想再次触摸亚瑟，可是即将第一次泄欲的冲击令他无暇分神。亚瑟含住尽可能多的柱头，粗糙的舌苔摩挲着暴起的青筋，还轻轻来回挑逗着，阿尔弗雷德只觉得眼前一白，当视线再次聚焦时，自己已经坐在了地毯上，失神地盯着亚瑟的身体。

潮红的双颊，半眯的双眼，嘴角的白浊，亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德回神的时候把自己剩余的衣物一件件剥除，慢条斯理得如同晚宴上的贵族。如果说还有什么是冲击力更大的，恐怕是看着他裸着爬上洁白的床单，轻轻掰开自己的股缝插入手指的样子。低低的呻吟，带着色欲的喘息，手指压到一点时变了调的叫喊。两根手指，三根，他显然对自己的身体构造很熟悉。阿尔弗雷德看得呆了，不自觉柱体已经再一次抬头，他看着亚瑟，手有些迟疑地抚上自己的分身，速度逐渐加快，房间里粗重的喘息声和呻吟绕在了一起。

“过来。”

是亚瑟在说话吗？阿尔弗雷德不确定，现在除了身体里蹿着的热度，他什么也不确定，可是还是停下了手上的动作颤抖着走了过去。亚瑟吻上他的唇，轻易就撬开了他的牙关，把他拉下来坐在床沿，自己跨坐在了他的腿上。

阿尔弗雷德在颤抖，他想要继续刚才的动作释放自己，可是亚瑟按住了他的手。

“Shhh… Take it easy.”他抬起扩张过的臀部，缓缓下沉抵上他的分身，“I’ve got you.” Haven’t I？

猛地下坐，甜腻的叹息酥得化骨。亚瑟的手环在阿尔弗雷德的肩上，每向上借一次力都将指印加深一分。阿尔弗雷德沉浸在极乐之中，胡乱抱着亚瑟白皙的脊背啃噬他胸前的红缨，留下更多的吻痕。可是他不满足于此，双手改为握住亚瑟的腰开始加力。亚瑟的柱体摩擦在他胸前，随着对敏感点的又一次顶弄，它释放在这里。亚瑟疲软下来，却没有从阿尔弗雷德身上下来，他喘息着抚摸阿尔弗雷德松散的金发，仿佛奖励般舔着他的耳朵。

“亚瑟？”阿尔弗雷德几乎认不出自己的声音，如此低沉而诱惑的语调。

“嗯？”慵懒的口吻，仿佛半梦半醒。

“你说谎，现在这样我看不到你的眼睛。”似乎是撒娇似的话语，他却用了那么低的声线，自己也不明白为什么。

亚瑟笑了起来，像是听到了一个孩子气的玩笑。阿尔弗雷德的分身依旧胀得发痛，快要把自己逼疯了，他没有抽出性器，只是翻身将亚瑟推倒在床上。

“这样…可以吗？”

亚瑟没有来得及开口，可是他也不需要开口，他的眼睛早已说明了一切。阿尔弗雷德着迷般盯着他的眼睛，下身一下下撞击着亚瑟的蜜穴，不讲任何技巧，只是单纯的本能。亚瑟丝毫不掩饰自己的快感，甜蜜而激烈的呻吟似乎要刻进阿尔的灵魂里，除了这他什么也听不见，而一记极其深入的撞击让亚瑟蜷紧了脚趾，声音被堵在喉咙口，最高昂的声音化作了沉默。空气中只剩下肉体相撞的声音与喘息，他们再一次达到了高潮，释放，瘫软在床上。

阿尔弗雷德沉沉睡去，精疲力竭的样子。亚瑟支起酸软的身体，一个响指清理干净了阿尔弗雷德释放在他小穴内的浊液，他检查着自己身体上的吻痕，这次还不赖，虽然完全没有技术，但是那双眼睛绝对为它的主人加了分。

“他叫什么来着？”亚瑟玩弄着阿尔弗雷德的鬓角的头发，“真是个不错的孩子。”他所做的就是带这具原本纯粹的灵魂往欲望之路上踏了一步。如果不出所料的话，他将无法回头。

恶魔化为烟尘，重新藏匿于人间。只留下少年一人熟睡着。

“亚瑟...”


	4. A Trail

第二天，亚瑟松松垮垮地伸了一个懒腰从床上爬起来，身上被套上一条天使的罗马裙，他诅咒了一千遍这条裙子的主人和他的恶趣味，准备起身，却意外地跌回软塌塌的被子里。他按着自己酸软的腰倒抽一口冷气，没道理啊。

“该死…”他勉强站起身来，浑身上下一点魔力的涌动都没有，也就是说，结界依旧生效。阿尔弗雷德那个混蛋昨晚爽够了却不肯放他走，说好的交易呢？而且他人也不见了。他拖着步子走到门边，果然，手在触碰到门的那一瞬弹了回来。

“那个混蛋！”

“在叫我？”声音从他背后传来，亚瑟猛地转身准备一记老拳甩过去，谁知道扑了个空，还牵扯到了自己已经不大受得住的腰。

“你人呢？”

“执勤。”

“哈？”

“还不是你们恶魔的错，”阿尔弗雷德的语气有些无奈，“工作量每年都在增加，真不知道为什么这年头的人类那么容易受诱惑。”

“不要把人类的贪心怪在恶魔身上谢谢！”亚瑟揉着腰，“他们自找的。还有你人呢？”

“说了在执勤啊。声音的话，这个结界直接连接着我的力量，传个话还是做得到的。还有，”阿尔弗雷德的声音不太明显地低了低，“那时候可不是我自找的。”

“什么？”亚瑟一下子没反应过来，“哦…原来那是你啊。”

“记起来了？”

“记起来了，”亚瑟重新把自己扔回床上，站着腰疼得紧，“还是一样的没技术心急。”

“哦？可是我记得你昨晚可是非常享受的样子。”

“闭嘴！”亚瑟冲空气吼回去，“回来给我解除结界！”

“诶？凭什么？”阿尔弗雷德竟然带着委屈，“好不容易抓到你的。”

“你还想怎么样？该给的都给过你了，而且从来没有人能要我第二次。算便宜你了。”

“昨晚明明就不止两次了…”

“总之给我滚回来开门！”亚瑟气得脸红，但是封印了魔力的他什么都做不了，“交易已经完成了！”

“什么交易？”阿尔弗雷德显得很无知的样子，“你不会以为是那种人类约定，和我做一夜换你的自由吧？亚瑟你把自己看得未免太廉价。还是在人间混久了，早就沾了一身俗气？”

“那你为什么把我骗来锁在这里？还是说...”亚瑟眯起了眼睛，舔舔嘴唇，“昨晚还不够刺激？还想要更多？我倒是不介意...但是你能不能先放了我再说？”

“不不不。你是恶魔，我是天使。”阿尔弗雷德的声音突然低了八度，“天使惩罚恶魔，不是理所应当的嘛。”

“惩罚？”亚瑟的眼睛暗了暗，“如果我的魔力还在还不一定谁惩罚谁...还是你想尝尝另外一种惩罚的滋味？”

“也许吧。”阿尔弗雷德含含糊糊地应道，“我回来开门了。”

“啊？”这两句话有逻辑关系吗？没等亚瑟思考明白，阿尔弗雷德就拍着翅膀从空气中出现，重新把他压回床上。一个突如其来的吻，亚瑟却也不甘示弱。两人纠缠许久才分开，亚瑟努力推开阿尔弗雷德粘在他胸前的头。

“给我开门去！”

“我的愿望还没实现，放你走的话就没有意义了。”阿尔弗雷德蹭了蹭他，还恶意地捏了一把他的腰，“你扮天使还意外得很合适嘛，如果是金发就好了。”

“嘶…”亚瑟拍掉阿尔弗雷德的手，“你的愿望是什么快点说！做得到的话勉强满足你一下好了。还有你不是自己说回来开门的吗混蛋！”

“嗯，开门。”阿尔弗雷德的手探进裙底，意有所指地在他大腿根部扣了扣，“可以进来吗？”

第一根手指的探进比想象得简单一些，于是第二根手指也就跟着滑进去，亚瑟揪着阿尔弗雷德的头发，混乱的呼吸暴露了他的本性。

“我的愿望啊...”

四处探索着的手指无意间触到一个凸起，亚瑟的呻吟变了调子。

“其实很简单…”

第三根手指的加入，穴口被撑开，亚瑟的双脚难耐地摩擦着身下的床单。

“要是你能像我爱你那样…”

手指最后戳弄了一下敏感点，缓缓退出来，他的欲望顶在蜜穴口，轻轻蹭着。

“爱上我就好了。” 

他再次覆上亚瑟的唇，牵出几缕银丝。 

“看着我，亚瑟。” 

“嗯？啊……呃啊…….”

“叫我的名字。”

“阿尔...阿尔弗雷德......”

“不要再忘了。”

“哈...啊......阿尔弗雷德…….”

虽然忘了你的名字，可是你那双眼睛，我记了很久。我再没遇到过和你一样好看眼睛的人，也没有人能让我记那么久。也许因为是你那时候的青涩模样，或许因为是你太纯白的灵魂，我确实想念过你的眼睛，还有你看着我的样子。现在你找到了我，我并不讨厌这样的情节，窃喜。

如果我不是恶魔的话，我可能会怀疑这是否就是爱情。

可是恶魔没有心。

我永远也不可能爱上你，你知道的吧？我不过是追逐欲望的魔鬼，留恋的是快感，爱是我们从来不会具备的能力。

身为天使的你不会不知道。

那么为什么还要试图改变不可能呢？

“阿尔弗雷德刚刚不是跟你一起执勤的吗？” 

“嗯...可是一下子就不知道晃哪里去了…不过…有件事...”

“怎么了？”

“也许是我没看清楚...但是他的头发里好像…有两个小犄角？”


	5. A Transformation

“喂，天使，”亚瑟扭过脸去，“你知道你现在停下应该还来的及，对吧。”

“你在叫谁？”阿尔弗雷德恶意地挠了一下握在手里的脚。

“痒死了住手！”他踹了他一脚，却轻飘飘的一点力气也没有，“混蛋阿尔弗雷德。”

他越来越看不明白这个天使在想些什么，明明用法术清理起来会更快，却偏要自己来，身体一直泡在热水里都快烂掉了，可他动作还是那么慢；明明知道恶魔没有心，还在高潮时逼他答应一些爱啊之类的乱七八糟的事情；还有……

“你是真的没注意到吗？”

不可能的吧，撒谎也得有个度。他的发色深了许多，从从前的淡金色变为现在的淡棕色，头发已经掩盖不住耳朵上方两个明显像犄角一样的东西了。亚瑟瞟了一眼地上几片羽毛，从阿尔弗雷德的翅膀抖下时就变成了乌黑的颜色。

“来得及什么？”

这家伙还在装傻。亚瑟伸手揪下阿尔弗雷德翅膀上一根羽毛，举在他眼前，让他看着纯净的白色逐渐染上深灰最后彻底变黑。阿尔弗雷德只是淡淡瞟了一眼那根羽毛，继续擦拭着亚瑟的身子。

“所以，天使先生，游戏结束了。你已经踏在了边界线上了。”亚瑟懒懒地趴在浴缸边上，“这些天该玩的也玩够了。接下来收不收手也由不得你了。继续的代价，你付不起。”

阿尔弗雷德的动作停顿了许久，亚瑟没有回头看他的表情，只是等待着。可是没有意想之中的否认或者逃避的话语，阿尔弗雷德只是把他搂了过来，紧紧地抱住他。亚瑟没有推开他，任由他将头埋在他颈窝里。

“我知道。”

“知道就好。”亚瑟用同样低的声音说道，口气很复杂，“现在你该放了我吧。”

“你听上去不是很高兴的样子。”

“滚！重获自由怎么可能不高兴！”亚瑟的嗓音一下子扬起，“我受够了被关在一个地方被一个零技术的人没日没夜地艹。”

“亚瑟是在担心我吗？”

“怎么可能？！别妄想了！”

“亚瑟有没有可能，爱上我一点了？”阿尔弗雷德轻轻咬了一口他的锁骨，“一点点也好？”

亚瑟的脸瞬间通红。

“不可能！你不但是个笨蛋天使而且没有常识！”蜜穴突然插入的两根手指让他的音量倏地小了下去，“…我是个恶魔啊……不可能...”

他没让他把话说完，掰过他的脑袋用吻堵住了未出口的字句和呻吟。他知道他想说什么，但是他不想听。

恶魔，有理智吗？

如果说恶魔有理智，那么他们的理智是什么？

可笑的问题。如果说理智是拦在欲望前最后一道屏障，那么纵欲而为的恶魔便早已在屏障的那头了。可是身为淫魔的他，在又一轮肉体的撞击之下，明明已经被快感抛上了巅峰，为什么自己心底某处却抗拒着阿尔弗雷德的进入？ 

“阿尔弗雷德...哈...呃......停、停下…...”

“嗯？不是正舒服的时候嘛。你正...紧紧地咬着我呢...”

“...嗯啊...再这样下去…...你会堕天的你明白吗…哈…...”

“我知道。”

“你不知道！”亚瑟努力睁开眼睛，隔着泪水模糊地望着赤身裸体的阿尔弗雷德，“笨蛋……你…知道的话…怎么还……”

人堕入地狱时，若是有一点点后悔，都会灰飞烟灭，更何况天使。他们不仅会被剥去被赋予的神之力，一直以来对神效忠的誓言还将化为烈焰灼烧他们的心脏与身体，越是忠诚，堕天时越是痛苦，一旦熬受不住心生悔意，那么也只有那灰飞烟灭一条路。

“我知道的。”

阿尔弗雷德加大了抽插的幅度，亚瑟除了一声高过一声呻吟根本无法再分心说些什么。停下，他在心里喊，停下。他们接吻。亚瑟咬破了他的舌头，可是疼痛只愈加刺激了阿尔弗雷德，他抽出即将发泄的分身，再一次深深贯穿他，亚瑟向后绷起雪白的脖颈，泪水早已将枕头打湿一片。空气中一片膻腥，可是除此之外亚瑟还能闻见一股苦涩的焦味。阿尔弗雷德倒在他身边，他逐渐变黑的发色，散落在背后的羽毛，狰狞的犄角已经说明了一切。他痛苦地抽搐着，牙关紧咬，手想要抓住什么东西，可是连移动都做不到。

“不…不！”

淫魔的理智是欲望之上的爱意。

“阿尔...阿尔弗雷德…”

他不想他死。

“我爱你...

“别......”


	6. A True Ending

我第一次看见亚瑟，是在那间酒馆里。他向我走来，宛若一个天使，可他自称为恶魔。

他怎么可能会是恶魔呢？我沉溺在他祖母绿的眼睛里，这一定是一个玩笑。恶魔怎么会有如此好看的眼睛，纯粹，深邃，一旦对上视线便再也无法挪开。书里说只有神性才有如此的强大的吸引力，我也从未被其他人如此吸引过。他一定是个天使。

他走近了，问我是否喜欢他的眼睛。

我无法说话，只有挪开视线慌乱地点头。他可是神的侍者。我的目光如此失礼地粘在他身上，是不是亵渎神明了？他会不会生气呢？

他没有，触上我脸颊的手如火热的丝绒，让我的呼吸不自觉混乱。神啊，怎么会有如此漂亮的眼睛，只要看着它们，我就没有办法思考其他任何事情。

那时的我还不知道，这股下腹窜上来的灼热意味着什么，他略带妩媚的眨眼又是在示意什么；为什么我会如此渴望触摸他；为什么接吻时会不自觉地伸出舌头；为什么明明因为燥热而摆脱了所有衣物，却要紧紧贴着那具更加烫人的身体才感觉到舒服；为什么我会有如此强烈的冲动要占据那具躯体的全部；为什么我好像在一瞬看到了天堂？

当我把刚刚高潮过的他推倒在床上，看着他已经混沌却依旧如此让我神魂颠倒的眼睛时，我这么想道：

神父说天使是因爱而生的，那么什么是爱呢？

这就是爱吧，我随着本能抽送着自己的分身，一次比一次用力，看着天使在自己身下欢叫的样子，逼视着他的眼睛。我在他身上留下一个个深红色的爱痕，一次次逗弄着他的敏感点，一遍遍在心里喊他的名字，还有...

我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。

为什么你让我在一夜之间爱上了你，然后又消失不见了呢？

我从未停止寻找过，哪怕在即死的瞬间，我依然是爱你的，没有犹疑。爱让我成为一个天使，我四处寻觅，却从没看见过一个天使，有着沙金色的头发，和你那样的眼睛。神说，我的爱太执着，会成为我的达摩克利斯之剑，可是如果没有对你的执念，那么我也将不完整。我放不下。

有一天，我终于又见到了你，可是我看着你带着同样诱惑的神情，一样好看的眼睛，走向了另一人。

你没有骗我，你确实是个恶魔。那又如何呢？

哪怕我的末路是堕天，我都不会有半点怨言。

可是我害怕，我不怕堕天，不怕灰飞烟灭，我怕你忘记我，怕他们说的是真的，怕恶魔没有心，永远不会爱上谁。

怕，你对我是唯一，我却只是你的过客。

所以亚瑟，我感受着生命的消失，虽然烧灼感遍布全身，身体却逐渐冰凉，我们还是没有逃过这个结局啊。

这次，你会不会再忘了我的名字呢？

大天使阿尔弗雷德堕天了。

有传言说他没能熬过堕天的折磨，神灭了。

有传言说他成了地狱里的又一个魔王，作恶人间为患无穷。

更有传言说他其实只是伪装成堕天，其真实目的是打入恶魔团体内部瓦解他们的组织从而取得天使对恶魔毁灭性的打击。

对于这些流传在天使之间的流言，亚瑟表示他们想多了。

而地狱的恶魔们则显示出了他们截然不同的“想象力”。

“所以阿尔弗雷德你是成功色诱亚瑟的第一人吗？有什么经验分享吗？”

“阿尔弗雷德讲讲你用了几个体位才把亚瑟干晕过去的。”

“亚瑟你原来不会也是天使吧？然后爱上了同为天使的阿尔弗雷德痛苦不已夜夜自=w=慰欲求不满最后纵欲人间堕天结果堕天时候磕到了脑袋于是失去了记忆…… ”

对此，亚瑟很淡定地表示：

“你们好给我滚出去了。”

用语言加肢体暴力，亚瑟清理干净了一干杂碎，终于耳根清静许多。他给自己的屋子随便加了个封锁，随后坐回床边。阿尔弗雷德还是那副乐呵呵的样子，看得亚瑟很不爽，于是赏了他一个爆栗。

“亚瑟你下手好重啊QAQ”

“你少给我装可爱！”

天知道那天亚瑟被吓得有多惨，阿尔弗雷德神智不清地倒在那里，浑身抽搐，奄奄一息。封印破裂的力量震得他难受，呼吸渐弱，迅速流失的神之力抽干了他脸上唯一的血色。一切都平静了下去。亚瑟手足无措，几乎快确定他熬不下去的时候，恶魔阿尔弗雷德猛地睁眼，抬起手把亚瑟捞过来就是一个窒息的吻。

“…你个混蛋！”

阿尔弗雷德笑了，可是一会儿就笑不出来了，因为亚瑟不但哭得他心慌，而且还不理他。

他花了多少时间换了多少姿势（体位）才哄得亚瑟回心转意，就只有这两人才知道了。

对了对了，关于恶魔不会爱上谁的问题...

阿尔弗雷德作为第一个堕天成功的大天使表示，这种事情，在出现之前都是不可能呀。

END


End file.
